


So Much For My Happy Ending

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My Gen Bingo Card [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e24 Family First, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Based on Avril Lavign's song: "So Much For My Happy Ending".A different conversation than the inadequate one we were force fed.





	So Much For My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



“...So, You're leaving. So much for happy endings, right?” 

 

Gibbs’ voice, filled with both sadness and anger, made Tony grimace, and knock back a finger of bourbon, barely feeling the burn as the alcohol slipped down his throat.

 

“Can't we talk about this, Tony? It's not like you're dying,right? Was it something I did? Said?” 

 

Tony laughed lowley, and clenched his fingers. He knew that if he looked at Gibbs right now, he wouldn't want to go, ever. But he had someone other than himself to think of, now.

 

“Don't leave me hanging here, DiNozzo,” Gibbs pleaded, grabbing Tony's hand in his own.

 

“The team is dead without you,” Gibbs swallowed, eyes burrowing into Tony's cheek, his green eyes still avoiding the blue ones.

 

“I'm dead without you.” and Tony spoke, unable to stay quiet.

 

“Ya know, I held you up so high, on this-” Tony gritted his teeth, and wanted to just walk away, and not look back. But he wanted to explain just why, exactly, he was leaving. Why he wasn't coming back. “-This pedestal, this breakable pedestal. I think that's where we went wrong.”

 

Gibbs released his arm, and Tony looked at him, meeting those blazing blue eyes with his own flaring green ones.

 

“When you hired me, you were everything I wanted in a Boss, a friend. We were supposed to be great, Gibbs. But we lost it.”

 

“Tony, please…” 

 

“No, Gibbs. All my memories of the good times, the ones I hold close to my chest, when I enjoyed coming into work every day, they're fading.” 

Taking another drink, Tony sighed, then continued.

 

“I thought we'd have a happy ending, you retiring, and me taking your place one day. But maybe all this time you were pretending that would happen.”

 

“Tony, no-” 

 

“And I was so dumb, ignoring my so-called “friends” whispering and laughing behind my back. I know what they say, that I'm the clown, comic relief, the incompetent idiot with a Phys-Ed degree and a slut. They don't even know the real me, Gibbs, hell,” Tony laughed, but it held no humor. “Do they even know you?” 

 

Gibbs just listened to Tony rant, sadness deep in his eyes, and regret. 

 

“You started hiding a lot from me Gibbs, and all the shit that you've done, and still do. You were all things I thought I knew a good Boss was, all the things I wanted to  _ be _ . You were everything, Gibbs, and we were supposed to be great. For awhile,” Tony sighed, throwing back another shot.

 

“For a while we were great. But we lost it Gibbs. So much for a happy ending, with you in retirement and me leading a crack-shot team.”

 

Tony shifted, placing the glass down on the work table, and rubbed a hand down his face.

 

“Look, Gibbs, it's nice to know you were there, for a little while, while I got my feet under me. Thanks for acting like you cared, even when you probably didn't. Thanks for making me feel like I was the only guy you wanted for your Senior Field Agent. It's nice to know we had all that time together, to work together.”  

Tony chuckled, and shook his head, once again, avoiding Gibbs’ eyes, and started to walk towards the stairs.

 

“Also, thanks for watching as I fell, again and again, all over myself to please you, even though I never did. I can see that now. It got worse in the last two years,” and god, Gibbs realized, it really had. “I guess you were just telling me it was time. That we were done.” 

 

“Well, I got the message.” Tony spoke quietly, reaching the stairs, and looked back at a stricken, frozen Gibbs.

 

“My dad was right, I guess. Happy endings don't exist.

 

Goodbye, Gibbs.”

 

Then he walked out of the basement.

 

He never looked back.

  
  



End file.
